1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel. Particularly, the invention relates to a display panel capable of achieving a dot inversion display effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) has a slower response speed in animation performance due to a physical phenomena of the liquid crystal compared to a conventional picture tube. In order to mitigate a motion blur phenomenon, an impulse type display technique is used to mitigate the motion blur phenomenon through a black insertion method, which simulates a solution similar to a working principle of the conventional picture tube, and a frame rate or a refresh rate is increased to shorten a (visual) integration time, so as to reduce a blur edge. Moreover, under a development trend that a double frame rate (120 Hz) is commonly used, a current structure design may have some problems, for example, a time length of a horizontal line of each row is reduced by a half, so that a problem of insufficient charging time is occurred especially in case of a high resolution. Moreover, in case of the double frame rate, a dot inversion driving method is used considering optimal driving of a display panel, so that a toggle rate of positive and negative outputs of a source driver is doubled, and a total power consumption of the system is increased by multiples, so that a thermal problem is encountered, which may directly influence reliability of the system.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, each data line 110 of the display panel 100 is connected to pixels 120 of two columns, so as to reduce a number of data driving units (not shown) used for providing data signals. However, in order to achieve the dot inversion display effect, a number of the scan lines 130 is doubled. When the first scan line 130 is turned on, all of the data lines 110 can write data signals of a positive polarity into even pixels 120 in a first row. When the second scan line 130 is turned on, all of the data lines 110 can write data signals of a negative polarity into odd pixels 120 in the first row. In this way, the dot inversion display effect is achieved. However, the data lines 110 have to provide data signals with different polarities in adjacent timings, which may still cause increasing of the total power consumption of the system.